


Fool's Betrayal

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, alfonse is lowkey jealous, kiran and berkut are really close friends you cant change my mind, then again he did this to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Almost a year will wrap itself fully ever since Kiran came to Alfonse's world, and this started to plague unnecessary thoughts into his mind and heart.





	Fool's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP my dudes im back to bring some pain to my favs because thats how it is on this bitch of an earth

  He wondered what it would be like to live in a world without her.  
  
  …In truth, the mere thought of it alone brought inexplicable pain into his chest.  
  
  He was pathetic. Weak.  A traitor to his own words. He promised himself countless, countless times that he wouldn’t do this to himself. He had lost his friend. He couldn’t bear to lose another.  
  
  But the only problem was that; she wasn’t his friend.  
  
  She was his tactician. His ally. His second-in-command. She only existed for the sole purpose of helping them win this war. Though her presence wasn’t on her own consent at first, the young woman accepted their plea for help with an open heart. Her tactical strategies were ingenious. Her open-minded personality won the hearts of many heroes.  
  
  Much to his dismay, it…won his as well.  
  
  She wasn’t his friend. She was just his summoner. She was just a summoner.  
  
  She was…She was never  _his_  to begin with.  
  
  He wondered if he could live in a world where she would soon have to go.  
  
  …  
  
  ………  
  
  It hurt. He didn’t want to think about it.  
  
  Not when he learned she had collapsed so suddenly on what was supposed to be a fine sunny day.  
  
  Hours felt like days. Alfonse was immensely grateful for the numerous healers who had appeared the moment news of her unconsciousness reached the halls. He felt utterly useless while he waited for any news of her healing. Thoughts and fears plagued his mind as he waited outside of the medical room. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face and neck. Shivers pricked his skin, causing his fingers to twitch and dig deep inside the skin of his crossed arms.  
  
  Sharena gave sympathetic glances at his brother, though her own heart was waved with constant worry. Bright eyes shined with obvious tears, the princess kept patting Alfonse’s shoulder, kept reassuring him that Kiran would be alright, that Kiran would be awake before they knew it.  
  
  Alfonse wished he had his sister’s optimism.  
  
  Urging himself to distract his demons from digging that hole any deeper, Alfonse looked to the side. He saw the young prince of Rigel stand coldly a few feet away. His own arms were crossed too, head down and lips horribly tight as if he was stifling a scream. Dark bangs shielded the chilling gaze that could cut through glass. Though his upper body was as stiff as stone, Alfonse could perfectly see the prince’s right foot tapping endlessly in a rapid, impatient beat.  
  
  He remembered the prince – Berkut. Yes, he remembered now. The prince’s name was Berkut – carrying Kiran around the halls, screaming at people to give space and bellowing at any healer who was fast and useful enough to give aid. His scene alone was enough to catch anyone’s attention. While some of the Heroes would be baffled to see the cold-hearted prince acting so exceedingly caring over their summoner, fear and panic mostly took hold of them as the summoner’s name echoed against the castle walls.  
  
  It irked Alfonse to feel his chest tightened.  
  
  It hurt. It absolutely hurt.  
  
  Days felt like months. Until finally, the door to the room opened slowly. Three heads turned to the entrance. Without a thought, Berkut had swallowed the distance and stood in front of the startled Sakura.  
  
  Alfonse also bumped into the prince’s shoulder; it took him a second to fully realize that he had taken a few steps forward so that he could see Kiran.  
  
\---  
  
  He wondered what it was like to lose her.  
  
  Madly he shook his head until his vision blurred into vivid colours.  
  
  Night time had reached the sky. Sakura’s words still rang clear in his head.  
  
   _“She’s overworked herself to exhaustion,”_  the Hoshidan princess explained.  _“Her blood pressure was so low. Thankfully, we’re able to stabilize her.”_  He remembered her tears reflected in his deep blue eyes.  _“So right now…right now she just needs lots, and lots of rest.”_  
  
  Alfonse wanted to kick himself for not realizing the issue sooner.  
  
  She was his tactician. She was his ally. She was his second-in-command who fought by his side and led the Heroes to victory. Her laughter was always booming in everyone’s ears. Her smile always beamed brightly like the first sunshine of the day.  
  
  He was a fool to know that he made her like this.  
  
  Maybe he had formed such great a distance that she thought he had rejected her. Maybe he had built such tall a wall that she thought he never needed her at all in his life.  
  
  …He was a fool who didn’t deserve to be in the same room with her.  
  
  Hell, even Berkut was a far better candidate to accompany her. But as oddly caring as the Rigelian prince was, he also had an ego that could match the darkest of black holes.  
  
   _“Stay with her.”_  Alfonse remembered Berkut said—commanded.  _“It’s better when she wakes up later and sees you by her side. Trust me.”_  
  
  The words pricked Alfonse’s heart; he wondered how close Kiran was with the Rigelian prince to have Berkut say something so boldly.  
  
  At the same time, it…opened something in his chest that he wouldn’t dare to go further.  
  
  He felt stupid. And foolish. And completely vulnerable.  
  
  He wondered if the warmth in his eyes was from the sight of seeing her lying limply on the bed or from the thought of lo—  
  
  Alfonse quickly shook his head again.  
  
  A faint groan caught his attention. Blue eyes sharply focused on her, seeing nothing but a worn out woman bundled in a thick blanket. Her face was still flushed. Her skin was still hot. But thankfully, she was able to sleep peacefully for the night, at least until the healers come the next morning for another dose of healing potions and magic.  
  
  He was ordered to stay with her for the night.  
  
  ...In a way, he wanted to bite his tongue to feel relief washed over such a selfish request.  
  
  Body felt heavy and heart felt heavier, Alfonse plopped a seat onto the chair next to the bed. He was free from his armour, but the Askrian prince felt a terrible weigh pressing against his back and chest. To see her so weak…so frail…he had to hold his breath in order to prevent a sob.  
  
  Her body turned to the side, face now facing the stunned prince. Hands curled together near her flushed face, Kiran mumbled something incoherent before moving one hand forward.  
  
  His cheek felt wet, yet Alfonse actually managed a soundless chuckle.  
  
  His body betrayed his mind. His common sense was drowned thickly by desire. Eyes perfectly fixated on his— _the_  summoner, Alfonse mindlessly reached out for her right hand.  
  
  It felt hot.  
  
  Pink lips pursed shakily. His body leaned forward, and forward, until Alfonse opted to just sit on the floor while resting his elbows on the bed.  
  
  He felt closer. She felt warmer.  
  
  It hurt.  
  
  He was crossing a dangerous path he swore never to even glance before. And all he could do now was move forward.  
  
  Shaking hands gripped around her left hand. Vision slightly blurred from the sorrow that clouded his eyes, Alfonse quietly brought her hand closer to his trembling mouth.  
  
  The sound of her breathing was the only reason he could stay rational right now.  
  
   _I…I can't l-li…ve—_  
  
  Eyes squeezed shut until tears caressed her warm palm, Alfonse kissed her fingers again.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank bunny alfonse for existing eventho this fic has no tones of joy whatsoever


End file.
